


Holly

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Lego - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Batman has to do something about the strange new plants in the drawing room
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Holly

“Alfred, what is this?” Batman pointed to the strange plant hanging over the fireplace. Whatever it was, it must be a powerful new species. It hadn’t been more than two hours since he was last in the drawing room (his incredible innate sense of timing hadn't let him down yet) and in that time it had managed to grow into a series of rings, each peppered with little red berries that looked like they were about to explode and splatter the room with deadly berry poison.

Deadly berry poison was absolutely a thing. Batman knew this because he so very good at listening when Alfred told him not to eat the strange berries growing in the garden. That was how he’d managed to only get poisoned five times in the past year. Pretty impressive stats, if he said so himself.

Alfred looked up from where he was hanging chocolate on a tree that Batman realised had grown in the same time frame as the plants over the fireplace. “It’s holly, sir.”

“Holly? No way. Holly is all flat and floppy, this is prickly.” Batman reached out to tap the edge of the plant closest to him and it poked his finger hard. “Ow! See?”

“Master Bruce, I do believe you’re thinking of ivy.”

Poison Ivy – of course! These strange, fast growing, prickly plants had her stink all over them. Batman leapt down from the mantelpiece with a flourish and puffed his chest out in his best hero pose. Even when he wasn’t wearing his full suit he was still a miraculous figure of a man. “She’ll pay for what she’s done here today.”

“Who- wait! Master Bruce!”

Batman paid Alfred no mind as he opened up the back of the fireplace to drop down to the batcave. He had work to do, super-secret vigilante work that Alfred couldn’t be privy to. Poison Ivy was a master manipulator, that’s what made it so impressive that Batman was able to beat her time and time again, she’d probably gotten Alfred on her side and it was now imperative that the butler be kept from knowing anything about what Batman knew until the threat had been neutralised.

He made his way to ‘Puter and dialled up Robin and Batgirl. “Poison Ivy’s on the move, I've used my unparalleled detective skills to deduce that she’s gotten to Alfred. We need to move fast.”

Partly because they were fantastically supportive friends and mostly because it was impossible to argue with Batman’s brilliance, both Robin and Batgirl quickly agreed to help out. After setting a meeting point in the city centre, Batman slunk back up to the drawing room.

No sign of Alfred, but the strange plants had all started to glow, like someone had hidden fairly lights behind them. But that would be ridiculous. Who would hide fairy lights behind dangerous plants? Even if he had been brainwashed, Alfred wasn’t that stupid. No, the only logical conclusion is that the plants were evolving by the minute. Batman set his jaw in a firm, yet dashing grimace and made for the door. There was just time for him to save the city before Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:  
> >Star:Just as i say I'll read some gotham goodness, u upload a Lego's Batman chapter... Bravo on ur timing lol  
> >This was actually pretty funny n adorkable. I haven't seen the Lego movies but this is making me want to watch them asap xD i feel like Lego Batman n i could b friends irl. But Lego Alfred would have to babysit the both of us! Lol  
> >>Merixcil: The Lego films are incredible!! So much better than I would have thought when I first saw The Lego Movie trailer - I can't recommend them highly enough pls watch them!


End file.
